


Catras euology

by firestarter3d



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Basically i imagined what would happen if catra died by adoras hand. And what would be said at her funeral. And put it to the tune of dear even hansen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be added soon.

Catra was dead by she-ra's, no adoras hand and adora insisted they gave her a proper burial, and a eulogy.

"I never meant to make it such a mess  
I never thought that it would go this far  
So I just stand here sorry  
Searching for something to say  
Something to say  
Words fail, words fail  
There's nothing I can say"

Catra didn't know why she hadn't passed on yet but she was going to use this time to say what she really wanted to through all the battles but never quite could.  
"I guess I thought I could be part of this  
We never had this kind of thing before  
I never had that perfect girl  
Who somehow could see the good part of me  
We never had a dad  
No corny jokes or feelings of love  
No mom who just was there  
'Cause we were all that we had to be  
That's not a worthy explanation  
I know there is none  
Nothing can make sense of all these things I've done  
Words fail, words fail  
There's nothing I can say  
Except sometimes, you see everything you wanted  
And sometimes, you see everything you wish you had  
And it's right there, right there, right there  
In front of you  
And you want to believe it's true  
So you make it true  
And you think maybe everybody wants it  
And needs it, a little bit too  
This was just a sad invention  
It wasn't real, I know"

She knew adora couldnt hear thats why the next words adora said hurt so much even if she physical pain the emotional one was still there. 

"But we were happy"

Catra finally knew why she was still there all she had to do was admit it to herself.

"I guess I couldn't let that go  
I guess I couldn't give that up  
I guess I wanted to believe  
'Cause if I just believe  
Then I didn't have to see what's really there  
No, I had rather pretended I'm something better than these broken parts  
Pretend I was something other than this mess that I am"

She was about to head into the light when she heard adora speak one last time.

"Cause then I don't have to look at it  
And no one gets to look at it  
No, no one can really see  
'Cause I've learned to slam on the brake  
Before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me  
I never let them see the worst of me  
'Cause what if everyone saw?  
What if everyone knew?  
Would they like what they saw?  
Or would they hate it too?  
Will I just keep on running away from what's true?  
All I ever do is run  
So how do I step in  
Step into the sun?  
Step into the sun".

Catra ran to give her old rival/friend a hug. But her arms went through adora. But she could swear she hear her say "Catra?" in the quitest voice. Catra whispered "bye Adora" and left to an enternal slumber or so she thought. She still has a couple more visitors before she can finally rest.


	2. more visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more angst.

Catra hadn't expected her old squad mates to show up at her grave, nor what they had to say. she especially hadn't expected shadow-weaver to show.

Catra wondered why Kyle was even here, she wasn't especially close to him but she decided to hear what he had to say anyway.  
[Kyle]  
Why should I play this game of pretend?  
Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?  
Such a great captain and wonderful friend.

Kyle then left deciding that was enough of his time spent on her and left, after all she didn't spend a great deal of time with him, at least thats what Catra guessed.

Catra wondered if he meant that last part, as Lonnie appeared.

[Lonnie]  
Oh, don't the tears just pour  
I could curl up and hide in my room  
There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow  
I could give in to all of the gloom  
But tell me, tell me what for  
Why should I have a heavy heart?  
Why should I start to break in pieces?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?  
Why should I play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you  
And that my world has gone dark without your light?  
I will sing no requiem tonight

Lonnie left shortly after that, "probably has to do some more horde business, but at lest i know i have no unfinished business with her" Catra thought to herself as Shadow-weaver showed up looking angrier and more ragged then Catra had ever seen her. 

 

[Shadow-weaver}  
I gave you the world, you threw it away

Catra screamed with tears in her eyes "you gave me nothing"

Leaving these broken pieces behind you

Catra glared down at her, "those pieces were broken by you long before my death" 

Everything wasted, nothing to say.

Catra wondered what she meant by that for a brief second, then she decided that the only thing wasted was the time she spent trying to please Shadow-Weaver. 

So I can sing no requiem

"good, you dont deserve to" Catra said.

then shadow-weaver left silently sulking, Scorpia and Adora strolled up together passing Shadow-Weaver and giving her a glare that could kill, Catra was surprised a fight didn't break out right then and there but it was clear they all believed that this wasn't the time or place for it, hurt feelings and lashing out can happen on the battlefield later on , honestly hadnt expected to see them both Catra and Adora Hand in Claw Walking up to her grave.

[Scorpia]  
I hear your voice, I feel you near  
Within these words, I finally find you  
And now that I know that you are still here  
I will sing no requiem tonight  
'Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep  
No one lights a candle to remember  
No, no one mourns at all  
When they lay them down to sleep

Catra knew how true this was, besides adora, lonnie, kyle, scorpia, and shaddow-weaver, she didnt get many visitors but she was thankful that they remembered her.

[Adora}  
So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right  
Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white

it was never black and white, war never is.

After all you put me through  
Don't say it wasn't true  
That you were not the monster  
That I knew.

"is that really think of me as Adora?, a monster that you had to vanquish, Is that why you put your sword through my stomach?

Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you And that my world has gone dark  
I will sing no requiem  
I will sing no requiem  
I will sing no requiem tonight  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh.

"the lie is that you believe its a lie."

and with that Catra finally walked into the light.


End file.
